Walking Alone
by TheMockingJay101
Summary: It's the year 1900 and the Newsies have won the war against Pulitzer. Join Mckenna, a fifteen year old girl looking for her long lost brother. Her mother is on the brink of death and she is fulfilling her dying wish. Will she find love on the way? Read to find out/review please. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people of the world. I'm back but with a different story. Newsies has been my latest obsession and I'm writing a Spot Conlon/Jack Kelly/ OC Fanficton! If I get at least 5 reviews I'll update in a week. Let me stop talking and let you people read the first chapter.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Alone. That's what I felt today while walking through the crowded streets of New York City. No one really gives a damn about what you do yet there's a sense of unity that flows through the veins of people in this great city. I sorta like that I can peacefully go about my business without someone poking there nose in it. The name's Strings, well not really. My real name is McKenna. It's just a nickname I got for playing my fiddle on the streets. That's my main source of survival. I'm hoping to sell newspapers soon so I can make more money.

Your probably wondering why a 15 year old girl is wandering around the streets of Manhattan at this hour. Well to be honest with you, I'm not really sure. I used to live with my parents. I am looking for my damn idiot of a brother. He ran away a few years ago. I was around 13. He asked me to come with him, but I couldn't. My mother's sick with pneumonia I believe. I ain't no doctor so I'm not really sure. She's dying. Her last wish is to see all of my family, including me brother Seamus. He said he'd be in Brooklyn if I needed him. I'm headed there now.

I can understand why me brother left. My father's a drunk. Out all night and home by the wee hours of the morning. I just wish me brother stayed.

I've been walking through the streets of 'Hattan for nearly 3 hours. I don't know where I'm going but I'll find Brooklyn. It's already around 5 o'clock. Freezing cold it is out here. It's already autumn, the time when the leaves in Central Park are falling and the warm colored leaves create a whirlwind around the city. This is taking forever. Its almost dark outside and I haven't reached the BrooklynBridge yet. I wish Brooklyn was closer.

"Would ya like ta help a boy out and buy a pape miss?" said a newsie with a slight Italian accent. He was slightly shorter than me and was dressed in the usual newsie attire. A cap, a shirt and suspenders.

"I'm sorry I really can't." I said while walking at a faster pace.

"And why is that miss?" said the boy as he chased after me. "It's my last pape miss could ya spare a penny to help a boy out.."

This kid couldn't take a hint. "I don't have any money to spare for a newspaper. I'm just trying to get to Brooklyn ta find me brother." It was no use to run so I just stood there waiting for an answer.

" Miss, if yer headed for Brooklyn, you should realize yer walking away from Brooklyn, not towards it." Damn. I was told that Brooklyn was this way.

"Miss, you shouldn't go ta Brooklyn at this hour. It ain't safe." This boy was getting on me last nerve.

"And why is that?!" I angrily snapped at him.

"Spot Conlon's newsies are not as nice as I am. Youse can stay at the Manhattan Lodging House tonight. I can take ya ta Brooklyn in 2 days." I decided to trust the boy and accepted his offer.

"Fine, I'll come." And with the fiddle on me back I followed the kid to the Lodging House.

* * *

**Remember 5 reviews or I don't update. I know this is a little short but I promise I'll start making the chapters longer. Till then enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I waited for 5 reviews and I got them! Thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**"**Hey kid, ya never told me your name?" I said to the newsie who was bringing me to the lodging house.

"Racetrack Higgins at yer service. But you can call me Race." He said while flashing me a toothy grin.

I extended my hand and told him my name.

"How'd ya get the name Strings?"

"I play me fiddle on the streets to get money."

"Do ya think youse could play for me some time?"

" Sure Race"

* * *

After about twenty minutes we reached the lodging house. On the way there we passed by me parents house. I had ta hide behind Race so my Pa wouldn't see me. He thinks Seamus is dead because he han't come back. I refuse ta believe it. Race did mention a Spot Conlon. Maybe he's one of me cousins. I have a lot of them that live in Brooklyn. Maybe he can tell me where me brother is.

* * *

"This is the Manhattan Lodging House. Wait here at me bunk while I get Jack." Race led me to a set of bunkbeds and I sat down on one while I waited for him ta come back. I don't know how long this is going to take so I open the case of me fiddle and start playing a little tune. I'm completely lost in my music. I didn't realize that a small group of newsboys were huddled around the bunk I was on. I stopped playing me fiddle. I then got bombarded with many questions. This was getting out of hand so I raised my hand in an attempt to silence them. Surprisingly, everyone shut up.

" If ya have a question raise yer hand!" I said. " You there, whats yer question?" A kid with an eyepatch walked up and started speaking.

" Hi I'm Kid Blink, Who are ya and why are ya here?"

" Very good questions. I'm Mckenna but you can call me Strings. I'm here because yer friend Racetrack said it wasn't 'safe' to go out ta Brooklyn at night." A boy with tan skin and dark eyes walked up ta me.

" Hi my name is Mush. You know Race is right. " he said.

" And why is that!" I asked Mush

"Well, Spot Conlon is very... strict about his territory. At night ya have a better chance of bein jumped. He don't make exceptions fer goils"

"I'd like ta see him try." I murmmred under me breath. Although some of the newsies heard and tried to control their laughter.

"Just laugh already, no point holding it in." With that statement the whole room errupted in a fit of chuckles. One kid named Crutchie came over and asked me ta play me fiddle.

I played a lively tune that me and me ma used ta sing. It brought back memories. Good ones before me pa became a drunk. Memories of me and Seamus floated through me mind. I saw all the newsies enjoying the music and dancin along. I think I could get used ta living here.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2. I have chapter three and 4 already written. I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow or Saturday . Review Please!?**

P.S **Did you hear the new one direction album it was amazing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies:-( Disney does.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peoples, I decided to update because I got 2 reviews from my friend and a phone call. I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving! So here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

"It seems like ya found us a musician Race," said a boy about 2 or three years older. He was tall with chocolate brown eyes and dark hair. He was very handsome and had a friendly disposition.

"My name's Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan Newsies."

"It's a pleasure ta meet ya. Me name's McKenna. McKenna Conlon." I said me last name real quiet but I guess some of them heard. I could hear a few murmurs amongst the crowd.

"Did ya say yer name was McKenna Conlon?" asked Jack

"Yes sir" I said softly.

"Are ya related ta Spot?"

"Who the hell is Spot?"

"You've neva hoid of Spot Conlon!" Jack spoke in disbelief.

"Neva hoid of him till today." Racetrack walked back into the room.

"Gosh, why is everyone so quiet? Strings do ya want ta tell me what happened hear?

"Who the hell is Strings?" shouted Jack. All eyes were suddenly turned to me.

"That's me nickname. My real name is McKenna."

"Well that clears everything up. So Strings, why do ya need ta go ta Brooklyn?" I explained to Jack everything that happened to me, from me brother running away up until now.

* * *

"Well, that's quite a story you have. We have an extra bunk here. So if you'd like youse can be a Manhattan newsie. What do ya say?" I hesitated a moment. What if my mother recovered or my brother wanted me to stay with him? All these questions ran through my mind. I finally made a decision.

"I'll be a newsie here on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"If I find my brother, can he stay here and become a newsie?"

"Sure he can. The more the merrier." said Jack. I was immediately welcomed by the already enormous amount of newsies.

Home was never a word I used frequently because of everything that happened to me. I never considered where I lived a proper home. It was broken. I was broken. This small lodging house, it feels like a home. It feels safe. I'm glad I finally found a place I can call home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I hope you liked the last chapter. I decided to post the next chapter today because I felt the last one was pretty short. Please review and if you have an instagram follow me. My username is Themockingjay101 on there. Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

That night I slept in the empty bunk underneath Jack's. Its early morning right now. The sun hasn't even come up yet. The sky is pitch black except for the few twinkling stars left in the sky. I went to the roof to think.I sat down at the edge of the roof the roof and looked down below me. Jumping could be easier than trying to find my brother. Me mother's pretty much dead and my pa is the last of my worries. I could jump and end it all. I feel like I'm slowly losing it. I think of all the new friends I made and realize jumping is a stupid and rash idea.

I slowly back away from the edge and start walking down the fire escape. I stayed at the top of it. I have an hour left before everyone wakes up. My eyes started to become heavy and I floated into a silent, dreamless sleep.

"Hey do ya think she's awake?" I heard someone shout. I suddenly felt someone pick me up and start walking down the fire escape. All my senses finally became alert and I gave my captor a good punch in the face.

"Hey, what was dat for?" I opened my eyes and realized it was Mush that was carrying me down the stairs.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mush! I thought someone was trying to kidnap me or something."

"It's all right. I've got worse. You've got quite a punch there for a goil." I started to giggle and then realized he was still carrying me.

"You know I can walk Mush." He furiously blushed and put me down gently. We walked up the stairs of the Lodging House in an awkward silence.

* * *

Jack was furious. His face was as red as a tomato. "Where the hell have ya been? We were all worried sick."

"Well sorry for worrying ya but I can go where I want ta."

"And who told ya dat? My newsies, my rules!" I have quite a temper so this conversation would get no where. I was always independent and never took crap from anyone.

"I'm my own person. Youse can't tell me what ta do!" I stormed out of the lodging house and went back to the fire escape. Maybe I could stay in Brooklyn instead of Manhatten. It would be a heck of a lot easier, especially if my brother is there.

* * *

(Mush's POV)

"One of ya go find Strings," said Jack

"I'll do it!" What was I thinking? All the boys would tease me about it. I already volunteered ta find her in the morning. I have a pretty good idea of where she'd be. I slowly walked around the corner and heard loud sobbing. I walked up the stairs of the fire escape and saw a cryin goil. It was Strings. I sat down next ta her and hugged her in and attempt to be of comfort. She slowly looked up at me.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I'll go ta Brooklyn by myself." she said while getting up. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"No you ain't. I'll go with ya... and so will Race" She leaned on me and started to silently cry. She kept trying to muffle her sobs.

"I'm sorry for crying Mush. It's not necessary and - " I put my hand over her mouth ta shut her up and started talking.

"Don't be sorry. I've cried, too. Everyone does it's natural. Just don't tell the guys or I'll neva hear the end of it." She giggled.

"Thank you... for everything Mush"

"You're welcome. I'm always here if ya need ta talk." We sat there for a while, in a comfortable silence , just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**So do you like this chapter? I think this was my favorite one to write so far. Remember to review and follow me on instagram. Till next time. BYE :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again. I know I didn't update in a while but I finally got around to it. I have up to chapter 12 written in my notebook so I just have to type it up. If you want a special Christmas chapter I can write it and post it soon. Leave a comment/review if you want a Christmas chapter and just leave a review anyways please. I will probably post chapter 6 tommorow or Thursday. Enjoy!**

* * *

After about an hour, Mush and I decided to go back. The faster we got to the Lodging House, the faster we could look for my brother. We were almost out of the alley but then we heard some laughing. I turned my head and saw two boys sitting at the back of the alley. They were close enough to the fire escape though. Then I noticed it was Racetrack and Kid Blink. I whispered something to Mush and we decided to sneak up on them. We slowly tiptoed behind them and sat right behind them.

"Hey Guys!" I shouted in their ears. Boy, were they surprised.

"What da hell was dat for?" asked Kid Blink.

"I heard both of ya giggling like a bunch of little girls, so I wanted ta find out why."

"Well, we were coming ta get the two of youse and we ended up hearing yer lovely conversation. I heard Mushy boy talking about his feelings and some other pretty interesting things." Said Race

"Well don't ya go tell da whole woild about that Race. I swear I'll soak ya if ya do." said Mush. He was clearly very irritated with his friends. It reminds me of some of my friends from the mills.

"Now, now Mush, wese won't tell cause yer our friend but under one condition." said Race

"What's yer condition Race?"

"I'll tell ya later." said Race "Let's head ta Brooklyn now. That's the reason me and Blink were out here in da foist place.

* * *

We walked over the majestic bridge leading to one of the most horrid places in the city, Brooklyn. It was filled with gangs, violence, drugs and just about any other immoral thing you could possibly think of. We finally reached the docks in Brooklyn. The sun was shining overhead as if it was a sign something good was going to happen today.

" Hey Ace, have youse seen Spot? asked Mush

"Yeah, he's in da Lodging House playing pokah. I'll take youse there. " said a girl who I assumed was Aces. Unlike my fiery red hair, she had hair as golden as the suns rays that fell in perfect curls that framed her face. Her eyes were blue like the water in the harbor. We slowly walked to the Brooklyn Lodging House. All I could hope for was that my brother was here.

We walked up the old, creaking stairs of the Lodging House. Ace led us to a small room in the back of the house. She motioned for us to go in. Everyone walked through the entrance but me. I stayed there for a few minutes going through all my hopes, dreams and fears. I decided to walk through the door and see where life took me.

When I walked in I saw all of the newsies sitting down and playing poker. I looked around and held my gaze at one person. It was my brother, Seamus.

* * *

**Ok, so I know this chapter is short but my next one will be longer. I know this for a fact because I already wrote it. Please Review! It would really mean a lot. Also, if any of you have and instagram follow me. Mine is themockingjay101. Review!**

**Oh and thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter. Till tommorow(or Thursday) Bye! :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples,**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy with Christmas and my birthday(December 28) and I also left my note book in school so it took longer than I expected. I hope all your holidays were good. Did any of you see Les Miserables. It was such a good movie and Samantha Barks was an amazing Eponine! Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

"Seamus?" I admit I was a little surprised to see him. I thought it would be way harder to find him. I thought it would have taken months on end searching for him, but he was here, in Brooklyn.

"McKenna, is dat you?"

"Of course it is you… you…you son of a bitch! How the hell could you leave me in that home with a drunk no less!" I walked right up to him and punched him right in the eye. Anger coursed through my veins and my temper was starting to flare up.

"So dis is how ya greet yer older bruddah? You know yer punch has gotten much better since I last saw youse." He still had the same annoying smirk on his face. Same eyes, too. They were like little storms taunting me. He just didn't know when to shut up.

"4 years. That's how long ago you left me. Do you know what I had to put up with? This is all you have to say to me after 4 years!"

"Well no, but why are ya here?"

"Ta find me dumbass brother of course." The whole room stared at me like I was crazy. Mush was sending me stares that told me to stop talking. Apparently everyone else was afraid of my brother but not me. I slapped Seamus right across the face. The room suddenly fell into dead silence. I was about to knee him but then Mush and Racetrack took a hold of my arms and dragged me out of the room.

"Do you know who you were punching?" asked Race

"My brother."

"He can't be yer bruddah. That was Spot Conlon youse was talkin, too. We'll take ya back in dere but **don't** punch."

"I make no promises." We walked back into the room. Everybody was playing poker again except for Seamus who was walking over to us. All of us walked into the hallway. Mush and Race refused to let go of my arms. They think that I'm going to punch the oh so mighty King of Brooklyn. They're probably right about that though. Seamus has every right to get beaten up for all the years of abuse I took. We all walked out of the Lodging House and headed back to Manhattan over that horrid bridge.

Spot told Mush and Race to let go of me. They were reluctant but let go. They stayed a few steps behind me and Spot to give us some privacy.

'Why?" I was furious at Spot but I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Pa used to beat us. I was tired of it, so I left?"

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I offered if ya don't remember. You wanted to stay with Ma. My turn to ask you a question. Why are you here?"

"You told me to find you if I needed you. I remember you said that you'd be in Brooklyn so I came here. Ma is sick and she's going to die soon so her last wish is to see you. Although I don't know why she wants ta see you after what you did. I didn't realize I was tearing up. Spot wiped away my tears and we continued walking across the bridge.

"I can't"

"You can't what Spot?"

"I can't go home. Pa will be there and make me stay. I ain't stayin' there again McKenna!"

"I'll sneak you in at night. You can just go to mom, talk to her and be out of the house before it's even light outside.

"I'll think about it but I make no promises."

"Fine. Don't you have ta get back ta Brooklyn?"

"Nah, I told them I'd be in Manhattan for the night." I looked up and saw the sun setting. We were almost across the bridge. The sky was filled with beautiful hues of reds, oranges and pinks. The rest of the walk to Manhattan was silent. By the time we reached the Lodging House the sky was pitch black.

I opened the door to the Manhattan Lodging House and standing right in front of me was Jack Kelly.

"Did ya find yer brother?" he asked. He sounded angry and hurt. I wonder what is bothering him. I decided not to press the subject.

"Yeah, I found my brother, faster than I expected, too."

"Good, Did he come here with you?"

"Yeah, he's right behind the door." Jack went over and opened the door.

"Spot!"

* * *

**So how was it? Good, Bad? Please press that button down there because it's much appreciated. Constructive critism is also welcome. I'll update possibly this weekend but I make no promises cause I'm going to see Newsies on broadway! And tomorrow I'm seeing a production of the 25th annual Putnam county Spelling Bee. Also the number of reviews determines how fast I update so REVIEW!**


End file.
